Dancing in the Moonlight
by niknoo.32
Summary: Bella Swan is fresh in LA as the newest love columnist for Vogue, where she meets Rosalie & Alice. Bella is captivated by the mystery man, Alice is entranced by her new boy, and Rose is acting strange. You could say they all are moonstruck. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is my first fanfic & my bestie is helping me beta! i really hope you like it, i would love reviews. so leave a comment :)_**

**Chapter One:**

As I stepped out of LA airport and breathed in the crisp air, my stomach twirled in knots. This is the moment I will remember forever, as the day I made it.

Who would have thought plain old me Bella Swan would be hired as a vogue journalist, Accepting the job came with consequences, I would miss forks where I grew up with my amazing mum Renee and my simple father Charlie, but I love Charlie I'm just as simple as him, and I like it that way. I have long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim body. There are more than 20 million people in the world with that description.

After finally hailing a cab, I was off to find my apartment. The city was so glamorous I was in awe of the amount of young girls walking the streets in stilettos I only got my first pair yesterday and I'm 21!

I hopped out of the cab with my luggage and paid the driver. I stood out the front of my apartment building, and oh my god it was beautiful. It was huge, it was all glass so it shimmered in the light.

"Miss Swan?" a man at the door asked.

"Oh yes, I just came from Forks and I'm in apartment 703."

"I know, here, let me take your bags, my name is Jasper Hale, and I will be here for whenever you may need me." Jasper was a bit taller than me with blonde wavy hair, he was a good looking boy.

"It's so gorgeous here! The plane was hard on my back I need a bath."

"You're in luck the baths here are awesome."

"Aw sweet, I bet you could do with one lugging those bags around all the time."

He chuckle, "Yeah your right there. You play any sport Bella, you're carrying half your luggage and it's not bothering you at all."

"Well I was in the basketball team back home, I love the game."

"Really, you'll have to come out with my friends and I Bella, I have a feeling one of my friends would love you he's a basketball nut too." He added in a wink.

"Thanks Jasper, Well call me Bella. I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

Jasper rode the elevator with me, my bags in his hands, which I felt awful about but he insisted.

We arrived at my door on the seventh floor; my heart flipped a little as I turned the door knob.

"Wow." My jaw dropped as I stood in my new home, it was so modern, the first thing that caught my eye was the view, on the outside of the building it was all glass, so I had the perfect scene to wake up too it looks over the city and in the distance I can see the ocean, so amazing_**. **_My kitchen was all white with specks of silver in the counter top. Elegant white roses were scattered around the room in elaborate vases and I walked into my room, words couldn't describe, a glitter feature wall sparkled as the light hit it, the room was huge, and my bed was round with a fluffy purple doona. But my favourite part of my official new home was the bathroom, a Jacuzzi in the centre of the room, a glitter vanity complete with new make-up provided by vogue I assume, and the shower filled with so many jets I would not know how to turn it on.

I thought I was dreaming until jasper had disrupted my thoughts.

"Miss Swan, Err I mean Bella, where shall I put your bags, the cupboard is too full."

"What?!" I ran into the walk in robe where jasper stood just as surprised as I was, the wardrobe was decked out with elegant gowns, hip clothes, and every kind of shoe you could dream about.

"Um Jasper leave my bags in my room, I will try and find room in here later."

"Sure thing Bella, now I better get back downstairs but heres my number call me whenever."

"You're a life-saver Jasper."

With a smile he was on his way out. I followed him to the door, but it was already opening.

"Knock knock!" a short girl with short black her chimed in the room, she was stunning, she was wearing a silver strapless dress which flowed just above her knees and black lace heels.

"Um, I er, well, um." Jasper struggled to get out words, by the look on his face he was in love.

"BELLA, wow it's a pleasure to meet you." She sounded excited but she was looking flustered staring at Jasper the way she did

.

"Oh, who are you?" I asked utterly confused

.

"How rude of me I'm sorry, My name is Alice Cullen, I'm the style columnist at vogue, I was assigned to supply you with the equipment you need for your first day."

"Aw thanks so much, the clothes are indescribable. Oh, this is Jasper."

"Hi Jasper, you must be new here I haven't seen you around." She gestured her hand out for him to shake it instead he kissed the top of her hand that sent alice swooning.

"Yeah, I am my first day actually, my sister got me the gig she lives in the building."

"Oh really, who's that…" she was interrupted as a booming voice came from the hallway.

"SHIT! My fucking heel broke." in walked a tall blonde with long legs and short red dress and holding her heels in her hands.

"Oh Alice she's a cutie. Hey Bella Im Rosalie you can call me Rose." She said.

"Hello Rose," I replied with a smile.

"Jaz get back to work you tosser." Rose ordered Jasper.

"You know each other?" Alice question with the slightest touch of terror in her voice.

"She's my sister." Jasper rolled his eyes at Rose and Alice looked relieved.

"How sweet, well Bella it's late so we'll let you get some rest, Rose and I live just down the hall I'm in 708 and Rose Is in 710. Our mobile numbers are stored in your new iphone and email addresses on your new laptop."Alive handed me over my phone, and pointed to my laptop which was sitting on the coffee table in the lounge area.

"Welcome to the good life Bella." Rose sweetly said with a wink.

I laughed. "Thanks girls."

"We'll see you in the morning Bella." The girls walked out of my apartment.

"Well Bella, I'll see you soon." Jasper went to walk out the door, before I stopped him.

"You'll get her." He chuckled a little, and was gone.

I looked out the windows and saw the twinkling lights of the city, I stepped out onto the balcony and let the air blow my long hair out of my face.

I wondered into my room, dragging my feet I was to tired to walk properly.

I looked in the cupboard for a pair of pyjamas but nothing was my style I zipped open my suitcase and pulled out my forks high sweat shirt, and my chequered boxer shorts.

I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was pulled from my dream when I felt sharp pains in my__face.

"Bella, Bella,Bella, BELLA!"

I woke up to find Rose and Alice poking me and slapping my face.

"I'm up, SETTLE."

I saw Alice out the corner of my eye pulling out clothes from the wardrobe, and rose walked into the lounge room to answer her phone

.

"Bella jump in the shower then move your but out here your outfit will be waiting for you on your bed when you come out then rose will do your hair and make-up I'll be back with latte's and muffins. We have to be in the office at 9 so you have an hour."

And with that she skipped back into the wardrobe. I jumped into the shower just as Alice had ordered.

The jets were amazing coming from every angle it massaged all my muscles, and when I stepped out of the shower my legs felt like jelly.

I waltzed over to my bed where my clothes laid, there was a silky pale pink flowy top paired with a black silky mini skirt. But the Christian Louboutin black peep toed stilettos were breath taking.

I looked at myself in the mirror with my new clothes and just took it in, I only dreamed of looking so glamorous, but my moment of peaceful thinking was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Bella get in the bathroom now, look your hairs all wet we only have 20 minutes till we leave." She stated in a panic.

"Rose it's plenty of time calm down." Her face became very impatient so I skipped into the bathroom and sat at the vanity, Rose blow dried my hair and gave my hair a few subtle curls.

While Rose was doing my make-up Alice arrived with coffee. "Bella you look amazing." Alice stood in awe.

"Well it was all you guys, be proud." They both giggled.

We headed out the door and down the stairs, we stood out the front of our building trying to hail a cab when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jasper!" Alice squeeled .

"Hey Girls," He addressed all of us but his eyes were only on Alice. "Alice would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"More than anything Jasper." Alice sweetly replied.

With a look of accomplishment on his face jasper smiled with glee.

"I'll pick you up at 7, which means you'll be ready at 8 right? You girls like to keep a guy waiting." He joked.

"You girls? What do you mean by that jasper?" Alice smugly asked.

"The beautiful ones." He winked at Alice and I had to hold onto her or she might just have fainted.

"Ugh, get in the cab Alice and stop flirting with my brother." Rose said disgusted.

"I was not flirting Rose !"

"Really Alice, I had to catch you from falling head over heels, oh wait you already did." I joked, Rose and I high-fived each other and laughed. Alice didn't seem to find it as funny as us. After a five minute cab ride we arrived at Vogue. I stared at in awe, the building was tall and sheek.

Our offices were on the 3rd floor so we took the elevator up together.

"Okay now Bella we'll take you to Corrine's office, You talked to her on the phone right?"

"Yeah I did Rose, she's our boss."

We walked down the hallway everyone greeted Alice and Rose, the girls introduced me to the crew, I couldn't wait to get into writing I adore it.

I knocked on Corrines door. "Come in" she called.

"Hi I'm Bella…"

"Swan, I know, have a seat." She has an inviting smile, dark red hair, and big green eyes, she was stunning for a lady of at least 40.

"How are you adjusting to everything sweet hear?'

"Oh just fine, I haven't been out of the apartment yet, but I have the weekend for that."

She chuckled, "Bella you have every night, your job will involve the experiences and party's, and the clubs, fun is your job. You are my love girl, you have raw emotion and beautiful words you are the romance columnist, but you need to get out there and experience it."

"Corrine I might just love this job already." We laughed.

"Well Bella your piece on little girl meets the big city inspired me and I had to hire you, so you go make me proud."

I loved my boss already she was lovely, and my office was the best I shared it with Alice and Rosalie, Corrine has given us the title of 'The Dream Team' Alice was the fashion columnist, and Rose wrote about sex.

We had a very big office with the best view, again a glass building, purple walls with glitter paintings, and we has white desks with glitter accessories, I started to see the pattern, all my apartment was purple white and sparkly too, but I loved it.

Work was fun with Rose and Alice, we all clicked really well it was as though we knew each other for years.

I started to call Rose and Alice vampires because they sucked the life out of boys, I mean all the stories they told me, Alice went out with a boy for 2 days and when she broke it off he didn't leave his house for 6 days he was so heart broken, but in Alice's defense he picked his nose at dinner. And rose's stories just went on and on boy after boy, but when you're that gorgeous of course there will be many boys.

"What about you Bella, any romances back home?" Alice sat eagerly at her desk, she'd already told us she was a sucker for romance, but Rose is more of a one night stand girl.

"Well, there was one guy." I thought that was enough of an answer but the girls didn't think so, Rose started throwing scrunched up paper at me while alice whined.

"Please Bella, we told you."

"Fine, but its boring so don't get excited. Ever since I was little I knew Jacob black, we use to make mud pies together as kids. Then when I reached 18 he wanted to take things further, we became a couple. I loved him with all my heart but was never in love with him. I just always wanted more, but I couldn't hurt him, so I started writing love stories and here I am."

"Wow, ah are you still with him"

"No well, I broke up with him a few weeks ago actually, and I haven't seen him since."

We all sat at our desks not knowing what to say next, I defiantly had dampened to mood.

"well you know what bella we'll help you find your love, or at least have some fun. Basically were your tour guides for love." Alice explained and it did sound good.

"And sex." Said Rosalie and we all fell over in laughter, because it was so expected.

"On a more important note, what am I wearing on my date tonight with Jasper!?"

Alice was gleefully skipping around our office playing with the sample rack, which held all the clothes Alice had to evaluate and write about. "Jasper is just so cute, and that…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE." Rose interrupted Alice not wanting to hear about anything cute on her brother. "I only agree to help you looking hot for tonight, if there is not talk of my brother and how dreamy you think he is."

"Fine, fine. That means that Bella is going to have to be my go to girl." Alice looked at me with joy.

"Sure Alice." I agreed to the title of go to girl.

"Oh guys, we worked late lets all chill at my apartment and help me look good for my big date." Alice and Rose were gathering up there things.

"But it's only 2, We've been working 5 hours." I sat in my desk with utter confusion.

"Bella, we write an article for a monthly magazine, we need to go and experience it all, kind of like research." I was loving this job already, I was hearing experience a lot lately.

And with that I picked up my bag and we caught a cab back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Before I went into Alice's room I wanted to put on some sweats my feet were aching from my new heels, I put on my slippers and wandered down to 708. I just walked straight in to see Alice's apartment was the exact same layout as mine, except her color scheme was different; she had pink, white, and silver. Her flowers filled the room with a beautiful scent; they were bright pink tiger lilies.

"Bella, were in my room come on in!" Alice called out.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, and Rose was spread out across the bed texting away.

After an hour of searching through Alice's closet we found the perfect first date outfit, a flowing white and mauve strapless top with white mini shorts and paired with a strappy silver pair of manolo blahniks, she looked so sweet. We had about 3 hours till jasper would be around to pick Alice up.

"Gah Alice I'm starving any food in your cupboard?" I was squirming I'd only eaten a muffin today, I looked through Alice's pantry and I found all the ingredients to make scones.

"Rose, Alice get in here we're cooking scones." I called the girls into the kitchen Alice was backing off she didn't want to get flour in her nails.

"I bags whipping the cream." Rose shot gunned.

"I bags sitting back and watching then eating." We all giggled at Alice's comment.

"Looks like I'm the baker ladies." I pulled out the ingredients, turned on the oven and started to whip together the recipe.

"Hey Bella you have flour on your face." I was wiping my face with a tea towel. When suddenly rose through a handful of flour right in my nose. I sneezed and I looked like a smoke machine all the flower came rushing out my nose. Rose and Alice were pissing themselves I was washing out my nose. It was hilarious, we broke out into a flour fight Alice was squealing so loud as Rose and I pinned her to the ground and rubbed flour all in her hair.

"NO I HAVE A DATE, NO STOP, PLEASE." We were laughing uncontrollably

"But Alice you baggsed eating." Rose teased.

"NOT FLOUR ROSE LET ME GO." We let her go and all laid on Alice's kitchen in hysterics. But my tummy made another grumble so we decided to get back to cooking.

"Alice go have a shower while we finish up." I suggested.

"Okay, thanks girls, you're the best." She skipped off into the bathroom, and rose and I just put the scones in the oven and cleaned off all the flour.

"Bella, I'm really glad you came, I think we're going to be all be really close. I can see it already." Rose under all that make-up sure was lovely, and I knew too we'd be great friends; I never had girlfriends in forks, mostly because Jacob took up all my time, but this was nice.

"I think so too Rose." We got the scones out of the oven and started spreading jam and cream on them. They were so yum, Alice emerged from her room in her dressing gown, and joined us.

"Well they hit the spot." Rose rubbed her stomach with satisfaction.

We hopped into Alice's room to get her ready for her big date.

"Alice, I'm turning your iPod dock on, see what your playlist is like." The first song that came on was 'Obsessed by Mariah Carey'. Immediately we were dancing around on the bed grabbing hair brushes and remotes to use as microphones.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh

Will the real MC please,  
Step into the mike?

So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh

All up in the blogs  
Saying we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Saying we up in your house  
Saying I'm up in your car  
But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's  
I'm up in the A  
You so so lame  
And no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed, It must be the E  
Cause you be popping hood  
You get it popping, Oh

Giggling as we danced, Rose got up and was acting like she was the hottest thing in the world which made us laugh so hard, we danced until the song was over and then realised we had to prepare Alice.

Alice got dressed and then sat in the bathroom Rose did her make-up and I straightened her hair.

"Alice you look hot." Rose said proudly, and she did Alice looked perfect. We

couldn't wait to see Jaspers face.

It was 7 at the dot, and there was a knock at the door I raced to open it while Alice sat nervously in her room and Rose was trying to prepare herself for the googly eyes.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted him and he walked right in. he was wearing dark denim jeans, and an Ed Hardy tee. He looked good, also in his hands he held an arrangement of flowers there were tiger lily's pink frangipanis and pink tulips, and they were gorgeous.

"Hey Bella, Rosie." He looked at each of us probably noticing the flour left in our hair.

"Don't call me Rosie, Jaz, you know I hate it." She stood up to clip him over the ear.

"Hi Jasper." Alice said ever so softly from across the room.

And there they were the googly eyes, I had to admit they do look sweet together.

They walked out the door together holding hands.

"Be home by 12," I said with a wink then rose added.

"ALONE." I was laughing and she glared at me. "Don't laugh at me Bella I'm across the hall from Alice and if I hear anything I'll be sick." I got the hint of what she might be hearing.


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

Chapter 4:

Rose and I locked up Alice's apartment and parted ways to our own rooms.

I had a shower, and washed all the flour out of my hair, and when I came out to watch some TV Rose was sitting on my couch, in a red strapless top, skinny black jeans and black studded jimmy choo pumps.

"Bella were going out, You need to see the city," She stood up and marched me into my closet.

"It's for the whole experience thing right?"

"Right Bella, now go do your hair and make-up I got your outfit covered.

I barrel curled my hair, and applied my make-up I thought it would be fun to do the whole Smokey eyes look, and it actually looked good.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Rose with an evil grin on her face. She was holding up a short electric blue sequined dress. It was something a model would wear not me.

"I was thinking jeans?" I reluctantly suggested.

"Uh no way Bella this dress is perfect for you, put it on."

I slipped on the dress it fit like a glove and it was amazing, I found the most perfect shoes for the dress, I couldn't believe this stuff was mine.

"Well, I'm a genius Bella, have I mentioned that?"

I laughed, "yes you have, you're lucky it's true." I winked at her and we were on our way to party.

We arrived at Rose's favourite Party spot, It was called Breaking Dawn, apparently because you party till the break of dawn. Rose grabbed my elbow and we strutted up to the front of the line, and the bouncer let us straight in.

The inside was all black with dangly beads from the rood, and bright chandeliers. It was so glamorous, and the music was so loud it was Jump by Nelly Furtado and Flo Rida. We were manoeuvring our way through the club till we got to the poor. Rose ordered us 2 cosmos. My favourite.

"Oh, there's Jaspers friend, Emmet he's a total cutie, too pig headed for me, he thinks he's the hottest thing ever." He was a huge guy, dancing in the crowd with the girls hanging off him; he seemed to have no interest because he's eyes had locked with Rosalie's. He was walking over to us and for the first time I saw Rose get a bit nervous.

"Rosie, long time no see, where have you been?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Emmet, well you know, work party's and stuff, you know how it is. Oh this is Bella Swan she's new at vogue and LA."

"Bella it's a pleasure, how do you like it so far." He smiled at me.

"Well it's fantastic so far. I mean Rose is so much fun, Alice too." I pushed Rose in Emmet's direction.

"Yeah rose sure is a catch, do you think she'd want to dance with me." Rose grabbed Emmet by the hand and led him to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." I called out after him. I sat at the bar looking at all the people, a few guys came up to me and asked for my number but I simply wasn't interested, I danced for a bit with Rose then decided to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come Bella?"

"I'm sure ROSIE, keep dancing with the big guy." She mouthed thank you to me and then gave Emmet a little tap on the ass to get his attention and that was my cue to leave.

Chapter 5:

I walked out onto the street to hail a cab, but then thought it would be fun to walk… I strolled down the street smiling at the passing faces. I got a few dirty looks from girls walking with there boyfriends, but other than that everyone was polite.

There were twinkling lights everywhere, and then I saw a fountain in the distance, I skipped toward it thinking it would be a beautiful place to sit.

The fountain was huge, 2 baby angles were sitting in the middle squirting out water into the pond.

I sat at the edge of the pond, and yet again I found myself taking it all in.

"Hi there…" I heard a man's voice so I turned around to greet him.

"Hello," the man sat beside me.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"It's Bella, and yours?"

"I'm Mike, and you are stunning, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone."

He put his hand on my leg, Ugh what a sleaze, I noticed the bottle of liquor in has hand.

"Excuse me I should be leaving, my uh boyfriend is waiting for me." I went to stand up, and he pulled me down.

"I'll walk you home, Come on." He suggested with a disgusting tone.

"No thank-you." I yet again went to stand up and he started groping me, I squirmed and yelled. When out of the dark another man pulled Mike off me and started punching him.

"Stay away from her you here me?" The man demanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do" mike questioned as he whipped blood from his mouth and pulled himself up.

"Her boyfriend. Honey are you okay?" His piercing green eyes stared into my plain old brown ones.

"Oh, uh yes sweet heart I'm fine. Thank-you." I was finding it hard to talk not because I was just assaulted but because this boy was beyond amazing.

Mike scampered off while my hero pulled me into him to make sure I was alright. I felt shivers up my spine from his touch.

"Thank you so much, I oh wow, thank you." I stumbled out.

"It's okay, just don't walk alone at night time, there are some creeps out unfortunately.

"Well I know that now, thank you." I went to walk home, but I felt him lay hi hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, I just said don't walk alone at night and then you turn around to walk home, I don't think so, I will accompany you." My heart skipped a few beats, this dream boat of a guy wants to walk me home.

"Wow, aren't you just my night in shining arming tonight." We laughed together, my god his voice was whimsical.

"Well I do like a damsel in distress." He winked at me, one more move like that and I would have a heart attack.

"So I'm taking it your new here, most LA girls won't go anywhere without a boy or a friend."

"Why yes am new, I moved here from forks 2 days ago, I'm working at Vogue, as the love columnist. What do you do?"

"Oh the love columnist, you must be a pro. I'm actually I professional basketballer."

"Wow I feel stupid, I do watch basketball, just I've been so busy lately, or else I would know you…"

He laughed at my babbling, "It's okay, I only got drafted this year the season hasn't even started."Now I felt even stupider, I tried to laugh it off buy I was cringing on the inside.

"Well congratulations, I'll be sure to watch, who are you playing for..."

"The Lakers, I'm the new point guard."

"Really in high school I was point guard too."

"I might have to play you some time, give you an ass whooping." The breeze lightly danced in his strange but beautiful bronze coloured hair reminded me that my hair probably looks like shit right now, he was so perfect, tall and buff, no wonder he took mike out with a few punches'.

"Oh here we are this is my building." I was disappointed it wasn't a longer walk, he was so easy to talk too.

"It was a pleasure, I hope to save you again soon." He kissed my hand and walked away, I was walking through the doors when I looked back hoping he was looking back at me, and he was. I walked through the doors of my building, jumped in the elevator, smiling from ear to ear, I skipped into my apartment and plopped myself on the couch.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "I don't know his name" I slumped down and hit myself with a pillow how stupid of me. "GAH" I kicked my legs up in the air.

I looked at the clock and it was 12.03 officially Friday, shit I have to work tomorrow.

I tried calling Alice got no answer, so I thought I'd just pay a visit to rose before I got in the shower.

I opened the door and she wasn't in their lounge or kitchen so I thought she must have been sleeping but then I heard noises. "OH EMMET" Rose screeched.

I was horrified by the noises so I got out of her apartment so fast. I hustled into my room. Closed my door and slid down to the floor, and started laughing. Then BANG.

"BELLA I'M SORRY." Alice had opened the door into me, I laughed even harder.

Alice hushed me.

"Pull yourself together Bella girl talk right now. P.s you look hot what did you and Rose do."

"Oh you have no idea." I replied. We jumped on my bed ready to hear about Alice's date.

"Bella he is gorgeous, he took me to this little restaurant and we danced and laughed and oh Bella, he is perfect. And he walked me to my door, and kissed me softly on the lips, so then I pulled him in and made out with him." she was so excited as she talked of there date. She told me of how there going out Friday night with a couple of his friends and me and Rose are invited.

After all the details she went off into her own room and I was too tired to even have a shower, I will tell the girls about my mystery man tomorrow.

I put on my pj's and fell asleep with thoughts of those emerald eyes.


	5. Chapter 6

"Bella Swan move your ass now." I lifted my head off the people to see who was pulling out my clothes this morning.  
"Rose you better not pick me to wear anything skimpy, what I was wearing last night nearly got me raped." And shit I'm going to get in trouble for that one.  
"WHAT!" Rose and Alice yelled in unison. They jumped on my bed to join me and were inspecting me for scratches or bruises.  
"Guys, I'm okay settle, this sleaze just tried to come onto me, but this other guy knocked him out, and walked me home." I skipped on telling them how gorgeous he is, and how I couldn't stop thinking of someone who's name was still obsolete to me.  
"Oh Bella, are you alright, thank god that other man was there to save you who is he?" Alice asked me while taking over rose's job and preparing my outfit.  
"Well, I'm not sure, I forgot to ask his name." I pulled the covers over my head hoping that they would get the hint and not grill me for being so stupid.  
"Bella you friken loser, ah don't stress were partying tonight anyway." Rose shrugged it off like it was nothing wish I could do the same.  
In the same manner as yesterday I had a shower while the girls went to get breakfast.  
Today's outfit was a grey and red plaid high wasited skirt with a light grey tank top and a brown belt. The outfit was complimented with black chanel ankle boots.  
I walked into my wardrobe to find a nice scarf but instead decided on wearing a gray beret.  
I heard a knock at the door and it was Rose.  
"Your ready?' she was searching through her handbag for something.  
"Sure am, lets go." I locked up and walked with rose to the elevator.  
"Hey where's Alice?"  
"Ugh probably swapping spit with my brother." She started making gagging noises, and the other people in the elevator started clearing the throats signally how rude they were thinking rose is. I was laughing though.  
We got to the front of our building and Rose was right Alice & Jasper sure were going at it. I decided to attempt to hail a cab while Rose tried to keep herself from puking.  
"YAY, I got one, girls get in." I always felt proud when I hailed down a cab don't know why, just do !  
"With pleasure Bella." Rose couldn't stop glaring at Alice in the cab.  
"WHAT ROSE?!"  
"Alice, thanks to you I won't be having breakfast in the mornings you and Jasper are just ugh, well it will take some getting use to." Alice gave her a little smile, and we scooted out of the cab I paid the man and we started to head up to our office.  
I had a lot of work to do today, look through the laker's website try and find my mystery man, ask Rose what happened with Emmett, oh and write my article.  
I sat down at my desk and logged on to my computer. I'd brought in a few romantic poems, and jotted down some notes for my article.  
"Ladies, I have to go down to the vogue closet and look at the new clothes, be back in 10." Alice left the room, and I took it as my opportunity to interrogate Rosalie.  
"Hey Rosie…" she raised one of her eyebrows at me and I let out a chuckle, "You and Emmet seemed friendly last night." She blushed the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, he's cute." Rose was being very blunt, she didn't have to tell me what happened I already know.  
"So did you go back to his or anything?"  
"No mine…" she looked like she dropped a baby. "Oh fine, yes I did it with Emmet, but it won't happen again, no relationships for Rosie, I mean Rose."  
I couldn't stop laughing just her expressions were priceless.  
"Oh la la, well I guess I'm happy for you?" Then rose began to laugh we didn't know what to say.  
"You can't tell Alice, she hates me having one nighters."  
"I won't say a word, stress less." Then we went back to work.  
I was looking on The Lakers website but couldn't find him maybe because the season hadn't started. Was there any hope I'd see him again.  
My article seemed to be going no where I still had 3 weeks to finish so I just helped out Rose and Alice.  
Today we finished at 1 so we could go out for lunch.

Back at Bella's Apartment.

"look at the time you guys! It's six o'clock how did we spend 6 hours shopping?" I can't believe I have this decked out wardrobe with amazing clothes which I haven't worn most of yet, and rose and Alice made me buy so much more.

"You're right Bella now we only have 2 hours to get ready for tonight." Rose and I rolled our eyes at Alice.

I reluctantly tried getting off the bed, but I was just too tired.  
"Alice can't I stay home I'm so tired?" her and Rose shot looks at each other.  
"Bella you HAVE to come." Alice said with extra emphasis on the HAVE.  
"We have a spunk lined up for you, he's a family friend of Alice's he's totally gorgeous." Rose was looking really excited I couldn't disappoint her.  
"Fine, but I chose what I am wearing." I always am good at negotiating.

I picked a short white dress with black buttons down the front, with a black waist belt and black stilettos. I just straightened my hair and went with the less is more theory with make up.

Rose was rocking a blue 3 quarter sleeved mini dress, and alice wore a flowing coral pink dress with a black waist belt.

It didn't take us long to get ready which was awesome, we were skipping down the front of the building and we decided to walk to the club. we were playing crazy games like don't step on the cracks so we were basically jumping the whole way. When we arrived out the front of this amazing club called Twilight. We got straight in and headed off to get drinks.

"Hey Cutie, what can I get ya?" this bartender was HOT.  
"Um just a beer thanks."  
"I like a girl that will take a beer." He said with a wink.  
"I drank them back home, it wasn't as glamorous of a town as it is here."  
"Oh really where are you from? Wait it's real packed up here I'll come find you with a beer on the house later on alright?" his smile was gorgeous how could I resist.  
"Sure."

I danced my way over to our table, Alice & Jasper were cuddling didn't bother saying hi, and Rose wasn't at the table but two other guys were.  
"Bella! This is Ben and Lee from high school." I shook their hands neither of them that gorgeous so it couldn't possibly be who I was being set up with.  
"Hey guys it's nice to meet you." I said sincerely.  
"Mason is running late Bella." Alice said with a wink then went back to jazz.  
I decided I was going to go dance with Rose.  
"BELLA." I felt Rose tug on my arm, "Come dance with us."  
Not surprised that Emmet was there hanging off Rose, I think we were dancing for a good hour.  
I walked back over to our table for a rest and I was sitting by myself.  
A beer was placed in front of me, from the cutie at the bar.  
"Heyy, why thank you." I said as he sat in the chair beside me.  
"My pleasure, so what do you think of the place?" he asked with a smile.  
"It's great I love the red & black theme, but why is it called Twilight."  
"Have you ever seen when the sunset turns into nightfall, it's a beautiful sight, and that is called twilight."  
"Clever." I smiled at the name of the club and funny the place opens when the night falls.  
"So where are you from ah…?"  
"My name is Bella, I'm from Forks. What about you…." I looked at his name badge, "Sam?"  
"No way, Bella Swan, Jacob's Bella?"  
"Um I guess so, not his Bella anymore, but yeah do you know him?"  
"Of course I do I was from La push too, A group of us moved here, including Jacob he'll be here for his shift in about an hour."  
My head spun, I couldn't be here, things did not end well with us.  
"I gotta go Sam." I jumped up from the table and basically ran out of the club. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone outside the club falling on my bum and my purse flew from my hands, lucky nothing fell out.  
"You again?" those emerald eyes looked into mine and it was him. He reached his hand out to help me up.  
"Thanks." Still flustered from the Jacob conversation and now seeing the man who'd been in my head all day, I didn't feel like talking much.  
"What are you doing running out of clubs like that?"  
"I just remembered I have an article I need to write." Good excuse Bella really.  
He laughed at me. "Well I'm running really late to meet someone so I was running in the club I think its my fault for your fall."  
Now I was laughing yet a bit upset, he was meeting someone of course he had a girlfriend. "Pretty sure it was just me I'm really clumsy."

"Well I better get in there, did you want to blow off this article and come in with me?" as much as I'd love to spend the evening with him I realized he'd have someone else there too, and Jacob would be coming very soon.  
"Na I really got to go. It was nice bumping into you Mr…?"  
"My name is Edward, and you are…?"  
"I'm Bella, till next time you knock me to my feet right?"  
"Right, I hope I see you again Bella."  
With that I had to turn around and keep walking I was blushing like crazy. If I turn around and take a peek at him it couldn't hurt right?  
I turned around to see him staring right back at me with a cheeky smile and his hands in his pockets. I nodded my head and kept walking my heart beating way to fast to be healthy.


	6. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it's beeen so long, im really trying to add to this now, lots of good stuff to come :)_**

**_i own nothing of stephanie meyers beautiful work !_**

I arrived home and started to text alice…

_Sorry Alice my Ex moved to L.A & works at the bar I just couldn't be there._

_-Bella_

_That's cool, I hope your okay! You skipped out on your date, he got here as soon as I realized you were gone._

_- Alice_

_Oh I feel bad, hope I can meet him again._

_I'm fine though, I'm just gonna cuddle up in bed and watch a movie._

_-Bella_

_Sounds good chicky, were going to a costume part tomorrow night with the boys at this club called New moon. _

_So be prepared for a shop tomorrow morning._

_Alice_

_Okay wake me up at 11 I want a sleep in :)_

_Night Alice._

_-Bella._

So I had a shower got in my pj's, turned on step brothers and cuddled up in bed.

I had forgotten how much I loved this movie ah

"_You have to call me nighthawk…"_ Huh? That's not alice or rose…

I opened my heavy eyes to find I accidently left step brothers running all night.

"Shit!" my sheets were riddled with popcorn, I rolled over to check the time each popcorn crushing under me, hmm quarter past ten…perfect.

In all honesty I was expecting alice to totally disgard 11 and wake me up early anyway but hey I was impre…

"BELLAROONI!" in danced alice with a groggy looking Rosalie behind her, she just slumped on the couch and gave a little wave with her fingers which were wrapped tightly around her coffee cup.

" Someone is in a good mood! And maybe someone is not…"

"She's a little hung over, and yes I am because we are shopping today!" alice finds joy in everything I've found, I swear she would be excited to clean my house if we made a day of it.

Alice noticed my bed sheets and fluffed around looking at what she could do about them. Rosalie couldn't handle all the "Oohs and Ahhs from Alice so she slammed down her coffee pulled my sheets off the bed went to my balcony and simply shook them out popcorn gliding down to the footpath.

I couldn't stop laughing and eventually Alice gave in too.

"If you need something done you ask me Bella alright?" she gave a little wink.

I figured I'd had a shower last night so no point in having another one this morning, I just got changed into some jeans a white singlet and alice insisted I dress it up with a navy blue blazer and a fluffy scarf.

"So tell me about New Moon why costume?" I asked.

"It's kind of a fantasy club, I think they describe it, and they have themed nights, last week was superhero night this week it's the villain costume theme." Rose explained with a little more enthusiasm on the villain part.

"Cool, so what should I go as?" I tossed around going as maybe a zombie or cat woman.

"are you crazy bella you know alice shes already got every detail planned down to what nail polish we'll wear."

"She's right, I was thinking maybe a sexy vampire look…and Rose nail polish colour depends on which girl wears what colour."

There a stood feeling like a hooker…I was wearing a black corset with red ribbon tie ups at the back. On the bottom a frilly & black skirt that was long at the back and tiny at the front, Red Stilletos. My hair was wild curly, with a braid head band kind of thing… stained red lips and a deep black smokey eye. Oh and the cherry on top…fangs.

Alice had pink tie up's of course and Rose had purple. The club was ah-mazing. Everyone was dressed up in villain costumes, I saw The Joker, Cruella De'ville and even Regina George from mean girls.

The club was covered in mirrors and smokey lighting.

We were dancing to a Justin Beiber song and I got so into it I didn't realize I was dancing all by myself Rose was off with Emmet again and Alice was up on Jaspers shoulders giggling like a wild woman. Oh and could you guess what they were dressed as.

Vampires, Alice must have coordinated they were wearing a simple white shirt, pin striped pants, with a silk cape and fangs to complete it.

It was pretty cute seeing Alice so smitten, and also Rose was trying to play hard to get with Emmet but she totally wants him.

Well fifth wheeling isn't so bad. Who am I kidding it really is.

I really needed alcohol if I was going to survive tonight, so I maneuvered my way through the crowd to the bar, I made my way to the front and this bartender was flirting with me too, are all guys so sleazy, I ordered two beers. I was that desperate.

"Bella" a voice shouted from the mountain of people. I turned around really quickly into the guy behind me spilling the beer down corset.

How embarrassing, the man I bumped into got a good dose of it down his white shirt and silk cape…wait that's to familiar.

I moved my eyes slowly to meet his, and sure enough it was him.

"I'm so sorry Edward, why do I always do this to you." I apologetically pleaded.

He had a crooked grin across his face and laughed at my clumsiness. "No my fault, I was to close behind you."

I felt a little bit giddy inside at the thought of him being close to me I'm such a freak.

I just had a little giggle. "Let me buy you two more, for you and your boyfriend?"…"oh and here." He passed me his cape to wipe myself down.

"Thanks, and no boyfriend I'm just fifth wheeling with friends so had to be drunk to survive it ya know?"

We both laughed and then I realized he was in the same attire as the boys.

"Wait you don't know Jasper & Emmet do you?"

"I sure do, that's who I'm here with actually, how do you know them."

"I'm here with Rose & Alice their…girlfriends I guess you could say."

"What a small world, well I'll buy the beers and want to take a seat I'm not a real dancing kind of guy."

"Yeah sounds perfect." I felt my heart smile, if that's even possible.

**review what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 8

**hmmm :)**

**i dont own stephanie meyers wonderful characters but how i love them.**

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. This is not my bed.

I tried to lift my head from the pillow but the room started spinning, I attempted for a second time and managed to survive. My throat felt coarse and I had the worst breath.

I was in a gorgeous bedroom with neutral tones and a view of the city much like mine only better. I opened the door to find a big living are and a body spread across the sectional black leather couch.

He was shirtless and covered by a sheet, I then realized I was in a shirt, a male shirt. A white button up shirt quite like Edwards last night.

Oh no!

I saw bronze tussled hair, he started to moan and role towards me.

I ran into the bedroom I woke from and searched for my phone, I found it under his bed. I immediately called Alice.

"Bella!" she sung with her chirpy attitude.

"Alice, why am I in Edwards apartment." I tried my hardest to whisper yell, trying not to wake Edward but express my concern.

"Oh Bella you two were wasted last night we had to bring you back to Edwards apartment you two refused to separate you demanded to watch step brothers with popcorn and chocolate so Jazz and I set it up for you but by the time we came back to give you the popcorn you were both passed out on his couch."

"Well that makes sense, but why am I in his shirt?" panic in my voice.

"That's not his Bella its Jaspers you vomited up on yourself in the cab so jazz offered you his shirt."

Ah im so embarrassed I could die. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door this was about to get even worse.

"Alice gotta go talk soon!" I swiftly said and hung up.

"Come in." dread washed over me.

In walked Edward with a smile on his face and no shirt on, how could he look so good hung over?

"Hey, did you sleep well." He laughed out.

"Considering I didn't even know where I was, it was pretty good."

"So you don't remember our passionate sex?" he said with a dead serious look.

"WHAT!" I felt my face reach a new kind of red.

He started laughing so hard he fell to the ground.

Relief hit my body, although it's not like passionate sex with Edward could be a bad thing.

"Oh funny Edward, do you remember last night at all? Im blacked out after how you were doing body shots off of me."

He combed his hands through his hair and chuckled.

"Well I remember dancing on the bar with you to that Katy Perry song."

We both were in hysterics.

The morning wasn't awkward at all, we made pancakes in his enormous kitchen and talked all morning about our embarrassing moments of the previous night.

We apparently followed Alice & Jasper pretending to whip them and making the noise.

Alice texted me letting me know she was bringing clothes around for me.

Edward got me a towel and I jumped in the shower, he also grabbed me a new tooth brush from his guest room which he keeps stocked.

I washed off the beer that my body was covered in it seemed and brushed my teeth furiously to get that awful taste out.

I was finished in the shower and dried off, I expected Alice to be here by now.

As much as a tried to stall and wait for her I couldn't anymore I walked out to Edward in my towel.

"Hey Edward…I don't want to be rude but could I have some clothes."

"We..well sure, yes just come with, ah yep just get dressed in my room, I mean I'll get out of course, oh wait here's some boxers and ah some ah…"

He turned bright red and stumbled out any words he could find.

I think I took him by surprise, I kind of liked his reaction.

He walked out of his room taking one more peek before he closed the door.

I put on his boxer briefs and a navy blue t-shirt he laid out for me.

There was a doorbell ring, Yay Alice was here.

I walked out into the living room to see Edward greeting Alice with a hug, then she saw me and ran over.

She passed me clothes and I got changed into them quickly, she gave me skinny leg jeans, pale pink heels with a white flowing top.

Of course she couldn't have just brought trackies and a t-shirt. I chucked my hair up into a bun and carried Edward's clothes with me.

"I'll wash them Edward promise, and give them to Jasper or something?"

"No no Bella, I'll swing by and pick them up."

"Sure Edward, she's 703 on mine & Rose's floor." Alice answered for me with a cheeky tone.

"Well thanks Edward I'll see you soon right"

"Yes Bella you will, they're my favorite boxers."

Alice and I made our way outside of Edwards building and I went to hail a taxi.

"Wow Bella you've been here a couple of days and haven't realized our building is right across the road, girl you need to take in your surroundings."

I laughed, and thoughts of excitement that Edward lived right across the road from me.


End file.
